Catapult Construction
Catapult Construction is a short quest in which the Tyras Camp's rotting catapult is restored and tested. Official description Walkthrough May not be boosted. May be boosted. May not be boosted. |items = *90 mithril nails (or better) *10 mahogany planks (Note: Protean planks from the portable sawmill will not work.) Recommended: *Transportation: **The Tirannwn lodestone. **A charged Amulet of glory or combat bracelet **Transport to Tirannwn: ***Coins for 2 Charter Ship trips (from Port Sarim or Catherby ) (6400 coins without price reductions; ring of Charos cuts the price in half) ***A charged crystal teleport seed (if you don't want to pay for Charter ship trips to Tirannwn) **An Explorer's Ring 3 or Explorer's Ring 4 for the cabbage-port (easier access to Port Sarim bar and Thaki the delivery dwarf) *Some Food and Antipoison *If you do not have 56 to get through the dense forest, you can use one of the following: **53+ can use Agility potions (temp +3 ) **51+ can use summer pies. (temp +5 ) }} CAUTION: High probability of being poisoned and higher possibility of losing Life points. High Agility helps but food and anti-poisoning items are highly recommended regardless of Agility level. Anti-poison may no longer be necessary as after the Evolution of Combat, poison does very little damage. Reaching Tyras Camp There are many ways to reach the Tyras Camp: *Using the Tirannwn Lodestone is by far the fastest way since the lodestone update. However the charter ship is safer. *Using a charter ship from almost every dock. *Using a crystal teleport seed to Lletya and walking to Tyras Camp through the dangerous forest. *Teleporting to the Tirannwn lodestone and walking to Tyras Camp through the dangerous forest. (Which is free and not as dangerous but food may be required) *Via the Underground Pass and walking through the dangerous forest to the Tyras Camp. *Via Arandar and walking through the dangerous forest to the Tyras Camp. *Accepting the quest from Alfred Stonemason. Starting the quest Speak with the Tyras Guard north of the Tyras Camp by the catapult (the same one talked to during the quest Regicide). He will explain that General Hining may be wanting to remove him from the job as he has not been treating the wood on the catapult properly. After an unsympathetic conversation, he asks you for help. He needs someone with more experience in Construction to help him repair the catapult. Tell him you will help. Head to the Tyras camp and speak with General Hining. He will explain that the catapult is an essential part of the camp's defence and that without it, it could mean disaster for the camp. He will give you permission to help repair the catapult. He tells you that you need to find the missing engineer whom he suspects is off somewhere in the forest. He will also give you an Engineer's letter to bring to him. If you lose it, speak to General Hining again to receive another one. Finding the Catapult Engineer Items recommended: Food, Antipoison Find the Catapult engineer. He is located in a clearing filled with Pawyas, visible just barely north of the Tyras Guard. Use the Tirannwn Lodestone and head north-west past the rabbits. There will be a second group of rabbits and then a Leaf jump. Go north to the bears and Pawyas. To the west, search for a little path between the trees that leads south to the Engineer. Be careful of the Stick trap! There is a hunter symbol on the mini-map. Speak with the Engineer and offer your assistance. Read the Catapult schematics you get from the engineer to see what materials you will need, then talk to the engineer again and ask to see the letter. Read the letter to find out what kind of materials you need. You will need: * 90 Mithril nails * 10 Mahogany planks Once you have all the parts, read the schematics and choose to make the repair parts. After making the parts, talk to the engineer and ask him to let you read the letter that you gave him earlier. Speak to him again and ask him about Rolad. Getting the catapult repair parts Find Rolad in the east building at the entrance to the Dwarven Mines on the edge of the Ice Mountain. He says that he has already sent a delivery dwarf to Port Sarim with the catapult parts. Head to Port Sarim, where you will find Thaki the delivery dwarf in the Rusty Anchor pub north of the docks. Speak to him and try to get him to give you the metal catapult parts. However, he will refuse since you are not striking him as a sailor. Search the Drunken Sailor outside to get a sailor's hat. Alternatively a tricorn hat from the naval outfit will also work. Wearing the hat, speak to the delivery dwarf again (who happens to notice the difference). This time you will get the metal catapult parts. :Note: While the mahogany parts take up 10 slots, the metal parts only take up one. Repairing the catapult Bring the Metal catapult parts, Mahogany catapult parts, and tools (saw, hammer, knife, toolbelt will work) to the Tyras guard and talk to him to start repairing the catapult. To repair the catapult, you will have to fit the different pieces of the catapult in a tetris-like puzzle. There are two sides: an orange and a purple side. Both require certain pieces to make it work. There are many possible combinations to fill out one side, but it may not leave you with the correct pieces to complete the other. The following two pictures show the correct piece placements. Orange Side Purple Side Controls Click on a part to make it appear on the screen. Use the directional arrows to move it up/down/left/right, the circular arrows to rotate it clockwise/anticlockwise, the yellow curved arrow to select the opposite side, and the green sunburst button to restart. Testing the catapult Once you have solved the puzzle, you have to test the repaired catapult. You will have to hit three stones with an 'X'. Increasing the counterweight causes the stone to fly farther; decreasing the counterweight causes it to strike nearer. For example, to hit the closest boulder, you want to have just one bar of blue showing. This part is fairly easy compared to the other puzzle. It requires a small amount of trial and error, but can be quickly finished. *The center rock requires 1 blue bar (click the left counterweight arrow until you cannot remove any more weight). *The left most rock requires 6 blue bars (click the right counterweight arrow until you cannot load on any more weight, then click the left counterweight arrow once). * The right most rock requires 7 blue bars (click the right counterweight arrow until you cannot load on any more weight). Catapult aim view Catapult fire controls Move Counterweight to left (decrease weight) for closer distance or right (increase weight) for farther distance. Use Direction to move left or right. Red button to fire. "Target hit! The rock shatters as your shot smashes down." After hitting all the rocks, talk to the guard again. Congratulations! You have completed Catapult Construction! Reward *2 quest points * * *30 Teak planks (worth }} coins) * coins *Adamant halberd *Increased damage when using the Castle Wars catapults *Sailor's hat * Music unlocked *Meridian (When you finish building the catapult) Required for completing Completion of Catapult Construction is required for the following: * Plague's End *Ardougne Tasks: **'Hard:' "Artillery Strike" Transcript Trivia *On the first day of release, if players clicked to see the spoilers, they received the message: Alas, it seems the Tyras guard looking after the reward list has misplaced it. Check back tomorrow. *On the day of release of the quest, all servers failed due to unknown reason, and the forum post rate went up to more than 1000 posts per second. *This quest is Master class and yet appears to be of roughly Intermediate difficulty. This tells that the level classification is based on the pre-requirements rather than the quest itself. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I’ve helped the Tyras Camp - for a change - by repairing their rotten catapult. Their catapult engineer was useless!" *After completing the quest, if the player talks to Juna, their character will say, "...And that was how I repaired the catapult in the Tyras camp." to which she replies, "Catapults are terrible devices. They move rocks from their proper Guthix-assigned positions." fi:Catapult Construction nl:Catapult Construction Category:Wikia Game Guides quests